


Draw Me Like One of Your French Boys

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: (Yes I gave the boys a happy ending screw that one of them dying crap), Artistic Nudity, Happy Ending, Human AU, Lots of artistic nudity mentions, M/M, Nude Drawings, Titanic AU, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec met Magnus Bane, he never would have guessed it would lead to this moment - Magnus asking to draw him like...this.Now with bonus happy ending!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560298
Comments: 30
Kudos: 252
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Boys

**Author's Note:**

> dc11961 prompted: Ok so for the Alec bday stuff: I recently re-watched Titanic and it gave me an idea: painter Alec who draws Magnus “like one of his French girls”. 
> 
> LISTEN. I COULDN'T DO JUST THAT. SO HAVE THAT SCENE AND A HAPPY ENDING BECAUSE SCREW THEM NOT GETTING TO BE TOGETHER. 
> 
> Art is by [Lamalefix](https://lamalefix.tumblr.com/)  
> and you can find the sourced Art on tumblr [HERE](https://lamalefix.tumblr.com/post/187672451379/ok-so-for-the-alec-bday-stuff-i-recently)!

“You’re very talented, Alexander,” Magnus said, flipping through the sketch pad, staring at the detailed charcoal drawings of all different sorts of people. His breath caught at the sight of a nude portrait and he flicked his eyes up. 

  
Alec smiled faintly, looking at the picture. “They always loved when I would draw them, because I drew them, I didn’t try to…” he trailed off and offered a shrug, staring down at the picture Magnus had paused at. “Hide their imperfections or who they were.” 

  
“She’s beautiful,” Magnus whispered, his fingers trailing over the edge of the paper before he flipped to the next page. This time it was a man and his heart started to pound. He could see the care, the adoration in each of those brush strokes. “Who is this?” 

  
Alec studied the picture for a long time before giving a helpless smile and shrug. “My instructor. He would often pose for us, as it fed his vanity.” 

  
Magnus snorted and glanced up at Alec. “You liked him. I can tell.” 

  
Alec opened his mouth and frowned before looking back down at the paper. 

  
“It’s all right Alexander, you don’t have to explain anything,” Magnus said, adjusting his cravat, studying the artist. 

  
“In the French, ah, art community,” Alec started, flipping the page to show another man, posing in the nude. “It’s much more acceptable to, _look_. Appreciate. And…” 

  
Magnus raised both his eyebrows. “Do more than appreciate?” 

  
Alec shrugged and nodded, reaching out to take his sketchbook back as Magnus flipped to a blank page. “It is one thing I will miss.” 

  
Magnus looked down to the notebook and back up to Alec, his breath catching at the look in those hazel eyes. It was impossible to tear his gaze away. “Would you draw me?” 

  
Alec blinked. “What?” 

  
Magnus grinned. “I’d even commission you. What is your going rate, Mr. Lightwood? I would, of course, want to pay you for your time.” 

  
“I’d draw you for free, for the honor of drawing you,” Alec said, his voice soft. 

  
Magnus felt the thrill of that quiet certainty all the way up his spine. “Would you draw me like one of them?” He asked, nodding towards the sketch book. 

  
“Like…?” Alec trailed off, confused. 

  
“Like one of your sketches from France. Like your instructor?” 

  
Alec’s breath caught. “You want-“ 

  
“Yes,” Magnus interrupted, unable to look away from the dark desire swimming in Alexander’s eyes. “Will you?” 

  
Alec nodded, swallowing hard, his fingers already itching to hold a piece of charcoal, to trace the line of Magnus’ jaw, his shoulders, to immortalize him the only way he knew how. He was timeless beauty, and deserved to have that depicted to the best of his ability. 

  
“Then I’ll go get ready,” Magnus said, stepping in close to Alec, glancing up at him through his lashes. He brushed his fingertips along Alexander’s jacket and smiled faintly. “Don’t go anywhere?” 

  
“I’ll be right here,” Alec promised, his voice soft and certain. 

  
Magnus stepped away and into the rest of the suite and Alec fell into one of the overly comfy chairs, his eyes darting around the room, taking in lights and the best way to position Magnus for the drawing he wanted. In a moment, he had one of the couches moved to best take advantage of the lights by the fireplace. His skin would glow golden under the lights. 

  
“Alexander?” 

  
Alec looked up, and his breath caught in his chest. Magnus was standing there, clad in nothing more than a black silk robe. His whole face felt red and he was reminded that Magnus was so impossibly beautiful, and that he deserved the world from someone who could give it to him. “Yeah?” 

  
“Ready for me?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

  
Alec swallowed again, his heart pounding. How could he ever be ready for something like this? 

  
Magnus smiled and headed towards the couch, running his fingers over the back of it. “Do you want me reclining?” 

  
“Yes,” Alec said, nodding as his eyes dropped to the couch. 

  
Magnus hummed and undid the belt on his robe, letting it fall off his shoulders and to the floor as he walked around the end of the couch, before settling into it. “How do you want me?” 

  
Alec bit down the answer that was too ready to come to his lips. Far too ready. He took a deep breath and approached Magnus, reaching out to move an arm into a better position. Magnus’ skin was smooth and so much softer than he had anticipated. After that, the briefest touch to his hips to turn towards the light source and his breath caught, getting lost staring. 

  
“Are,” Alec’s voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat. “Are you comfy?” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus whispered, his voice just as rough. Alec’s eyes felt like a physical touch like this, raking over his entire body. 

  
“Okay,” Alec nodded, moving to the seat he’d made for himself, picking up the sketch pad and collection of charcoal pieces he’d brought with him. He looked from the paper to Magnus again, his eyes tracing the planes of his body. It almost pained him to look and be unable to touch. 

  
Magnus enjoyed being naked whenever the opportunity arose, but he had never been stripped so bare by someone’s gaze before. Alec’s eyes on him were intent and focused, trailing along his body in steady motions as his fingers started to move across the paper. 

  
He didn’t know how long it had been, but as Alec focused, his skin grew hot and _well_ , Magnus was only human. He knew he was bound to react, especially when he saw the blush crawling up Alexander’s cheeks. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can cover-“

  
“No,” Alec interrupted, his eyes wide. His blushed darkened, but he cleared his throat. “Doesn’t…doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” 

  
Magnus gave a rueful smile and relaxed again. “I’m sure you’re used to it.” The reminder was a dart to his heart. Many had been the focus of this level of appreciation before. Had maybe even acted on it. 

  
Alec blinked and paused, lifting the charcoal from the paper. “Used to it?” 

  
“People, ah, having a physical reaction. To you drawing them,” Magnus said, giving his hand a wave before returning it to the former position. 

  
“ _Oh_.” 

  
When Alec didn’t add anything more, Magnus frowned a little and studied the artist. Alec’s shoulders were tense, but that didn’t make any sense. “You’re beautiful, you know. You should be here, not me,” Magnus said. 

  
Alec gave a startled laugh. “I could never hold a candle to someone like you, Magnus.” 

  
“Hm,” Magnus responded. “I have heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. So perhaps you will have to trust me.” 

  
Alec’s eyes jumped to Magnus and his breath caught. His eyes were almost golden in the firelight. He was so breathtaking his chest ached with it. “You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen my life.” 

  
Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Have you see many naked men?” 

  
Alec paused in his sketching and he offered a smile. “I am an artist, Magnus. I was an art student first.” 

  
In hindsight that had been a stupid question. But Alec didn’t seem to have minded. “I am hardly-“ 

  
“You are,” Alec interrupted. “Every muscle, every slope and contour of your body? If you were not sitting here with me, I would think you a master’s work, come to life.” 

  
Magnus’ breath caught. “ _Alexander_.” 

  
Alec’s eyes flicked up as his hands began moving again, focusing on him. “It’s the truth.” 

  
Magnus fell quiet as the sound of sketching filled the parlor again, Alec’s eyes intent on his as the fire cackled lazily and the tension between them grew steadily. It was enough to lull him into a doze and it wasn’t until he heard Alec snap his charcoal case shut did he realize that he was finished. Magnus sat up in a rush. 

  
“Do you want to see?” Alec asked, biting on his lip as he studied the picture again. 

  
Magnus lit up and was off the couch in a second, striding towards Alec. “What kind of a question is that, of course I want to see, Alexander!” 

  
Alec waited for Magnus before he turned the sketch pad towards him. 

  
Magnus froze, his eyes wide as he stared at the picture. He didn’t, he didn’t look like that. If he thought Alec’s portrait of his instructor had been drawn with emotion, it didn’t hold a candle to what he was staring at. 

  
“Is it okay?” Alec asked, glancing at Magnus, who still hadn’t reacted. 

  
“Alexander,” Magnus announced, turning to him. “I am going to kiss you now.” 

  
Alec sucked in a hard breath, staring at Magnus with wide eyes. “I, you are?” 

  
“Yes,” Magnus said, drifting closer, his fingertips against Alec’s jaw. “Unless you tell me not to.” 

  
Alec swallowed and stared into eyes flickering gold once again. “No one, no one else has ever, uh, ever reacted when I drew them.” 

  
Magnus breathed out slowly, swaying closer. “No?” 

  
“No,” Alec shook his head. “But I wanted you to,” he whispered. 

  
The admission was heady. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. It was more than enough for now. 

  
~!~

  
BONUS SCENE BECAUSE I DEMAND HAPPY ENDINGS DAMMIT 

  
~!~ 

  
“Women and children only, sir,” the porter said, frowning at Magnus. 

  
Magnus looked to Camille who had already strode past him and to the lifeboat that was barely half full. His heart stopped, tightening painfully. “Camille-“ 

  
“You heard him, Magnus. Be brave for me, darling?” Camille called, not bothering to look over her shoulder. 

  
Magnus felt his heart stutter in his chest and he stared at her. She didn’t look back at him as she climbed into the life boat, settling her mink coat more comfortably around her shoulders. He watched the boat be lowered, but not once did she look back. 

  
He turned back to the deck, the faint strains of music catching him by surprise as he wandered through the disbelieving crowds. Be _brave_. His fingers twitched and he looked around the crowd, searching desperately for a tall figure he knew he wouldn’t see. Alec would probably be helping all of the women and children into the boats. Alec would be brave. He didn’t know how to be brave. Not anymore. 

  
“Magnus!!” 

  
Alec’s voice had him spinning around in a second, his eyes wide. “Alec!” 

  
“Magnus, there you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Alec growled, grabbing Magnus’ hand, a toddler cradled against him, and another boy holding onto his free hand. “Come on!” 

  
Dozens of questions on his lips were yanked away as Alec pulled the three of them towards the other side of the boat, shouldering past bewildered first class passengers until they were in line for a life boat and Magnus shook himself out of his daze. Alec had come for _him_. 

  
“Alec, I, we-“ 

  
Alec turned to him and silenced him with a look and knelt down in front of the young boy. “Raphael? This is Magnus. We can trust him. Can you hold onto his hand so he can help you on the boat while I hold Max?” 

  
Raphael straightened his shoulders and looked at the other man in the fancy suit. “Yes.” He held out his hand. 

  
Magnus took it and immediately realized how cold the boys hands were. “Here,” he said, pulling his gloves out of his pocket, slipping them onto Raphael’s hands before picking him up. The boy was heavier than he looked, but by the way he immediately cuddled closer, he’d clearly needed the comfort. “I’ll keep you safe,” he promised. 

  
“Women and children only!” 

  
Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand again, yanking him forward, releasing it only once they were by the boarding gap. “We both have children. Let us on,” he demanded, his tone broking no argument. 

  
Magnus was dazed as Alec was pulled on board, still cradling the toddler, no, Max, Alec had said his name was Max, close to his chest and then was extending a hand to him. He thought of Camille, walking away without a look, of his father waiting for him in New York, and the life waiting for him. But here was Alexander Lightwood, offering him everything he didn’t know he wanted or needed, and two boys in their arms who needed them. 

  
Magnus took Alec’s hand and stepped into the life boat, curling in close to him, keeping the young boy in his arms safely. Alec’s smile was brilliant and Magnus wanted to kiss it, wanted to kiss him, every day for the rest of their lives. 

  
He tightened his hold on the boy in his arms and his hand around Alec’s as the boat started to lower towards the inky water. Maybe he could be brave, as long as Alec was holding his hand. 

  
“Alec,” Raphael asked, lifting his head from Magnus’ shoulder, biting his lip in fear as the boat jostled. “Is, is Magnus gonna stay with us?” 

  
Alec smiled and leaned in, pressing his forehead against Raphael’s. “That’s up to him. I certainly want him to.” 

  
Magnus felt his heart constrict and he tightened his arms around the young boy. “I’m not only going to do that,” Magnus whispered, his voice soft. “I’m going to spoil the three of you for the rest of my life.” 

  
Alec swallowed and met Magnus’ eyes, the hope and emotion there catching him by surprise. “Magnus, when I said I couldn’t give up my life-“ 

  
“You were talking about these two, weren’t you?” Magnus asked, looking down at the Max in Alec’s arms and then to the boy trying to crawl into his dinner jacket. 

  
Alec hesitated and then nodded. 

  
Magnus thought about the man who had saved his life so many times over the past few days and pressed his face to Alec’s shoulder, inhaling shakily. He’d come so close to losing this, losing the possibility of a family he had always wanted. “How about the opposite?” 

  
Alec blinked, tightening his hand on Magnus’. “You mean?” 

  
“Well,” Magnus started, his stomach lurching as the boat started to pull away from the Titanic. “I think it’s time I started living for myself. Just like you said. And, this,” he added, his eyes darting between Alec, Max, and Raphael. “Is the life I want to live. With, with _you_.” 

  
The quick, desperate kiss from Alec, even in the face of tragedy around them, was everything. Alec had rescued him, once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
